Keep on Living Sasori
by Lies To U
Summary: An unforgivable sin, a hatred that's uncleansed. A puppet master and a element controller. Will things go well? SasorixYou
1. Blinded Me

LTU: Kt, your standing two inches away from me and yet I'm writing a fanfict about you talking to u/viewers as if your not here...SO! Another comes to friendlyness thingy-ma-gig...whatever. Here's a sasori fan-fict!

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE FROM NARUTO!! Besides OC of course!

**Another note!: **Terrible grammar/spelling and if you would be so kind enough to spare with anything that is wrong or too oc...message me if I do that please.

Song Dedicated to Story:_ Famous Last Words _By: **My Chemical Romance**

**

* * *

**

Keep On Living Sasori

_By:Lies To U_

**Chapter 1: Blinded Me**

_Now I know..._

_That I can't make you stay..._

_--_

_Two adult size puppets embracing a little red head boy was seen, one with long brown hair while the other had dark red hair. They wore normal adult robes that any adults would wear. Blue chakra strings were attached to the boys fingers as he had his arms over one another making a 'X' shape with his arms, the chakra strings connecting to the puppets making them embrace him at each of his sides. The boy's eyes were closed as he slightly smiled, as if relaxed or happy to have these puppets embrace him. But his happiness was broken as the chakra lines broke, making the two adult size puppets fall to the ground with a harsh THUD. The little boy hung his head down, seeing the two adult size puppets to what they really were. His eyes shaken while he slightly bit his lip, resisting the urge to cry._

"Sasori-danna?" a voice came to Sasori's head that made him snap into the present. Sasori turned Hiruko's head to his partner Deidara. "You feeling alright? You didn't move for quite a while hmm." Deidara said to Sasori, "It's nothing... I just spaced out... Let's get this mission over with" Sasori replied, turning Hiruko's head back to the view in front of him.

The two Akatsuki members continued to walk through the silky knee-height grass, making their way to the Grass Village. Their goal: To steal a forbidden scroll that gave information about one of the tailed beasts. Sasori, in Hiruko, made a trail of his movements on the grass he walked on, nearly supporting Hiroku's weight with every 'step' he took. "Sasori-danna... Are you sure that person who you talked about won't double-cross us and turn us in to the Village hmm?" Deidara asked his 'Danna' while taking a glace at him.

"I'm sure, even if he did, the Grass Village ninjas are slightly weak. It won't be a daring battle to face them" Sasori said in Hiruko as he continued to trail forward. Deidara didn't exactly know that much about the Grass Village but whatever Sasori-danna said... It's possibly true. Dawn was starting to become visible through the cold, blue shaded world, since the two Akatsuki members left early in the morning. Deidara turned his head to the sun rises rays that peered over the tall hills or mountains far in the horizon.

A beautiful sight it was, but no time for gazing such things on a mission. "Sasori-danna, you really think we'll get this mission down today hmm? You can't always take a village's security for granted" Deidara said to his partner while looking at him slightly. "That may be true Deidara but it doesn't matter as long as we get this mission done. You know I'll get angry if you make one mistake, I'm not the man who likes to wait" Sasori said in a not-very-pleased tone as he continued to make Hiruko trudge along.

The sun just appeared half way over the hills/mountains in the horizon making everything become brighter than it usually was... But it was still slightly early in the morning _(they didn't know because they didn't have a watch on them -.-)_. Soon enough the gates to the Grass Village came in sight. The tall pillars that held the Grass Village Sign up along with large, tall wooden gates surrounding the whole village.

Awaiting near the Grass Village entrance was a Grass ninja. He did not attack them as they came to his presence, probably the ally Sasori was talking about. "Greetings Akasuna No Sasori, Deidara-Dono" The Grass Ninja greeted bowing his head and putting his hands together as if in a prayer.

"Midoko, you for certain that the Village's security is down?" Sasori asked unpleasing. "Yes Sasori-Dono, most of the village guards are asleep from the jutsu technique I summoned. Not one should be awake." the ninja, Midoko, said surely. "I would be more than honored to escort you through the underground passage to the main building" Midoko said bowing once again.

_"A bit TOO polite this man is..." _Deidara thought to himself. "Well, in that case...hm" Deidara spoke aloud as he threw a already-made mini clay bird to his side making it enormous with a poof exploding from it. Deidara jumped on it, "I'll navigate any other valuable scrolls or clues around here hmm" Deidara said turning his head to Midoko and Sasori.

"Don't cause trouble Deidara..." Sasori said in his annoyed tone once again. "Heh" Deidara said as he turned his head back now, "Don't worry about it hmm". With that, the blond Akatsuki soared above the large Grass Village with a quick flight. "Let us proceed to the underground path Sasori-Dono" Midoko said to Sasori, turning to him.

Sasori was silent for a second but then nodded. "Lets...".

Deidara felt the cold early-morning breeze sweep across him causing him to shiver slightly. "Now let's see...hmm" Deidara said to himself as he put a finger to his eye camera. He snapped it causing him to have a closer view done at the first part of the village he was flying over. Yes, Midoko had been right, the guards were in a deep sleep that it seemed like not even a bomb could wake them up. "Makes this mission easier hmm" Deidara said as he put the camera back into normal veiw.

Deidara's eyes suddenly widen in awe. The village seemed to be deep below ground level. As if it sank in. There was still stores, houses and buildings yes but still, it was pretty amazing how it was all aligned and still held in place. "Guess this village has got a talent in building things below ground level..." Deidara said to himself as he continued to soar to the main building.

Deidara jumped through the glassless window that was on a circular tower-part of the building, causing his bird to disappear in another poof of smoke. The floor was all cement, nothing bizarre at all inside the building. The only problem was trying to find the place where the scroll was kept. "Might as well begin searching hmm" Deidara said to himself as he ran down the halls of the building.

Sasori continued to follow Midoko who had his hand palmed upward causing a flame to appear from his hand... Though there wasn't a tool or jutsu he summoned to cause the flame to appear. " Just what tricks do you do Midoko?" Sasori asked, still trudging along. "This is a secret technique my grandparents taught me. It's controlling your chakra to form a element without a jutsu or tool to produce fire".

"It's done that easily?" Sasori asked with a little interest in his tone. "Not exactly, there is a very rare substance found in the Villages or even far from here," Midoko turned his head halfway to Sasori, "There like... um (how can I put this), boost ups or juices for the element you want to perform. Every jutsu one tries to summon has a element some-what linked to it right? So these boost ups give you more energy in any elemental jutsu you perform or you just summon it without a jutsu."

"Interesting, what does this 'boost up' look like?" Sasori asked. Midoko pulled out a little red stone at was attached to a string wrapped around his neck, a necklace none the less. "It can come in any size or form. You'd be lucky to find anything left of it, not only these, but boost ups of the other elements." Midoko explained once again.

Sasori lowered his head away from Midoko's view now, he had lost his interest in this conversation already. The only thing that wagered on his mind was getting this mission done. A rumble... A rumble could be felt and heard from above the ground. "What...what was that?" Midoko asked looking at the ground ceiling above them worryingly.

Sasori lowered his head "... Deidara, Don't tell me he's caused trouble already..."

Deidara coughed as he took a few steps back from the dirt explosion that activated when he thought he found the scroll that was on a table/platform of some-what. After entering a large, oval shaped room and seeing the scroll, he thought he just found the jackpot.

"Damn, they're smarter than I thought...it's a replica hmm" Deidara said to himself, seeing the 'scroll' in billions of pieces of dirt. Deidara heard/felt people now in the same room he was in. He quickly looked around himself.

He saw Grass ninjas surrounding him, taking a part of the edge of the oval shaped room. "_Damn..." _he thought while he slipped one of his hands in one of his clay pouches. "State your business here Trespasser!" one of the Grass ninjas yelled out at him. All of them either had weapons or were in a fighting stance.

"Heh..." was all Deidara could say. He quickly threw a newly, mini clay bird at the center of the room while taking a leap back. The bird exploded, not only just trying to injure the ninjas but left the surviving ones in a smoke cloud making it hard to breath and see.

Deidara quickly ran up a wall and jumping out of another glassless window. He threw another bird in mid air then it poofed into a larger bird. Deidara quickly landed on it and soared higher to the top part of the building (_It was a pretty high building btw_). "If this village is like any other village, then they ought to have their prized possession at the top hmm" Deidara said as he glided to the highest part of the building (_It is true...-.-). _

But as he was getting near to the top, some other ninjas already had been up there and had harpoon thrusters (_I have no idea what they're called so don't look at me weird XP) _ready to fire. As they aimed and shot at Deidara, not only were they dangerous enough to pierce into anything, but they had explosive tags on them. "They thought this out hmm" Deidara said as he continued to dodged the harpoons on his bird.

"WAHHH!!" the ninjas cried out in pain as they got sliced in the back with something causing them to drop to the ground dead. Deidara looked at who had caused them to die so... And there he spotted was Sasori, not looking pleased at all. "Sasori-danna, I see you've finally reached surface hmm" Deidara said with a little smirk.

"You brat, you said you wouldn't cause any trouble..." Sasori said in a annoyed tone as he withdrew his metal scorpion tail that was slightly covered with the Grass ninjas blood. "As long as we get the scroll, everything is fine hmm" Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"You idiot, I already got the scroll" Sasori replied, holding up a scroll that was sealed. "Oh great! Now we can just go!" Deidara said in a sarcastic voice. As Deidara finished, more harpoons flew at Deidara in mid air. "Shit!" Deidara yelled as he dodged once again. "In that case let's get the hell outta here!" Deidara yelled to his Danna. Sasori slightly nodded and made Hiruko 'run' faster than usual.

Deidara continued to fly in the air while making birds to eliminate the ninjas that were interfering with their escape. Sasori had reached the ground at time but to be greeted with more Grass ninjas. He narrowed his eyes and unleashed a gruesome attack.

Deidara made a bigger clay figure than before this time, "Maybe this will have the lot of them hmm" he said as he finished his creation (_Pretty much the same thing he tried to us when he wanted to destroy the sand village while facing Gaara_). He released/dropped his creation causing it to become even more bigger and fall to the Grass Village and ninjas.

"Wh-What is that!?" some Grass village ninjas yelled. "Might as well run while you have the chance" Deidara chuckled, he formed his hands into a tiger hand sign. "KAT-" Deidara did finish the sentence but what caught him by surprise was that one harpoon pierced his bird causing it to explode and making im fall to the explosion just starting to set off.

Sasori saw this with eyes widen "YOU IDIOT DEIDARA!". The explosion of his creation set off causing nearly the whole Grass Village to be swept over with it (_Just the center where Deidara stared in awe remember?) _and Deidara's figure be no longer seen from the light of the explosion. A great blast could be heard, following it.

* * *

That's the first chap folks! Is Deidara going to die!? O.O find out in the next chap. (and cc, if your reading this don't think what your thinking is going to happen. And apologies if they acted ooc or it was confusing. Heck, I don't know how the grass village looks like, do you?

**Please review or message.**


	2. So Demanding

LTU: Nobody cared for the first chap and that's alright with me -shrug-.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Another Note/ Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling since I don't have Microsoft word. There said...

**Keep Living Sasori**

_By: Lies To U _

**Chapter 2: So Demanding**

_But where's your heart...?_

_But where's your heart...?_

Sasori's eyes remained wide as the blast slowly began to fade away. "... Deidara" was all that came from his mouth. He slightly lowered Hiruko's head. Sasori was unguarded, making an opening be taken by a surviving Grass ninja. Sasori took damage to his puppet causing a big crack to be seen in Hiroku's shoulder. Sasori made his scorpion tail pierce the man in the chest making blood be revealed and the ninja being sent flying.

More Grass ninjas came at him, weapons at hand, fighting stances, Sasori felt enraged to fight these ninjas, they have killed his comrade... His partner.

Another surprise was taken place behind the Grass ninjas.

An explosion was erupted behind the ninjas _(So to say once again)._They released their last scream before falling to the ground dead. Sasori was utterly confused... What just happened?

"Heh heh... Miss me Danna?" a voice could be heard from the large crater where the bomb set off at. Sasori's eyes widen even more, he made Hiruko run to the Crater and there to see his smirking partner at the edge of the crater, trying to get out. "Heh... You thought I had reached my end didn't you?" Deidara asked smirking but went wincing in pain as he moved a body part too fast.

Sasori lent him a hand and pulled his partner up so he could be laying on flat surface now. His blond partner was covered with dirt smudges and burn marks on any skin that was bare from the explosion. His face moist with sweat and panting continued to escape his mouth. "Your one God damn lucky being Deidara, surviving a blast like that" Sasori said, a little relieved.

"Heh..." Deidara began, showing his smirk once again, "I never go down so easily hmm" Deidara said, trying to raise himself up but released a painfully sound from his mouth as he went back into his normal position, wincing in pain. "Your too injured to be even standing up now, get on" Sasori demanded as he lent his partner his scorpion tail for support for getting up.

Deidara groaned as he slowly lifted himself on the top of Sasori's puppet, gripping onto his Akatsuki cloak so he wouldn't slide off. "Just don't distract me when I try to get us outta here" Sasori warned Deidara without looking at him. Deidara let out a silent sigh before resting his head on the puppet, "Whatever you say...hmm".

Sasori made Hiruko dash through the Grass village streets, cutting down any ninjas in his path that tried to stop him (_with his scorpion tail e.e_). Deidara breathed slowly as he felt so close into falling asleep, he felt so weak... So tired, should he just let his Danna take over for now?... Probably.

"_Just a little farther..." _Sasori thought as he was out of the center of the Grass Village. "STOP!" Grass ninjas yelled as they stepped in front of his 10 feet away. They threw kunais with explosive tags on them straight to Sasori and Deidara. Sasori either dodged them or knocked them aside quickly. He opened Hiroku's mouth causing needles to fly at them at incredible speed.

They were pierced harshly as they fell to the ground dead or paralyzed. Sasori lept over them and continued to dash forward to the exit.

"Quickly now! We have to trap them before they escape!" A Grass ninja yelled to the other ninjas that were trying to shut the gates closed. Fifteen men on both doors that closed the entrance were pushing with all their might to close it. "_Shit...not going to make it in time...!" _Sasori thought with narrowed eyes as he saw this when he was getting close to the entrance/exit.

"FIRE AT THEM!" a Grass ninja yelled as he pointed at Sasori and Deidara. A ninja at both sides of the street had a hand canon on each shoulder. They fired causing the fire power to fly at Sasori and Deidara. Sasori dodged, only option was to leap back or take a risk and jump forward. The entrance was closed.

"No!" Sasori yelled out. Deidara knew that this was the right moment. He quickly formed a bird to poof into normal, flying at the same pace where Sasori was running. "Sasori-Danna! Jump on the bird!!" Deidara yelled. Sasori had no choice, he made Hiruko take a leap on the bird making them soar above the entrance and ninjas. "FIRE AT THEM!!" the same Grass ninja yelled at them.

The ninjas who had hand canons continued to fire at Sasori and Deidara, one actually hit causing the bird to be destroyed and making the two Akatsuki's fall to the ground at a large height. "OOMF!" Deidara yelled as his body crashed into the ground. Sasori himself landed harshly on the ground causing Hiruko to bounce a bit making something break after each crash into the ground.

"You idiot, you just made yourself in a even more painful state..." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara as he made Hiroku get back in its rightful position. "Well if I hadn't had that bird made (_he secretly made it_) we would've been through Hell and back in there!" Deidara nearly yelled out but his throat hurt to much for a louder yell (_They were outside the gates now_).

Sasori sighed and made his way to his partner. "Your still too injured, let's get heading to the Hideout. It'll take them a long time to open that thing once again" Sasori said, glancing at the Grass Village gate before looking back at his partner. Deidara tried to lift himself with Sasori's scorpion tail again but was in too much pain to do so.

Sasori rolled his eyes, he 'gently' wrapped Deidara with his scorpion tail and rested him on his back once again. "Thanks... Danna" Deidara said with his eyes closed. "Don't speak, you'll possibly lose your voice..." Sasori said as he began to trudge ahead to the Hideout.

Deidara grumbled as he regained strength back, they stopped at a small bank, giving Deidara a relief from drinking fresh water and washing his face with it. "Never thought it'd be this bad hmm" Deidara said to his Danna but without looking at him. Sasori, now out of Hiruko, made no reply as he tried to fix the big crack in Hiruko.

Deidara looked over his shoulder at Sasori "You think Leader-sama will be mad at us?" Deidara asked. "What for? We go the scroll..." Sasori said without looking at him and holding up the scroll with the seal still attached to it. Deidara sighed "No... I meant causing so much trouble in the Grass Village. We made such a commotion that they'll probably be hunting for Akatsuki now, a more heavier burden to deal with" Deidara said with a bit worry.

"The ninjas we faced were either killed or injured with terrible wounds or having my poison running in their bodies now, I don't think they'll even remember our faces when it comes to remembering us..." Sasori said, his attention still on his puppet. Deidara rolled his eyes as he turned back to the bank and took a big drink then washes his face and burn marks still on his body.

Sasori's eyes widen and he slightly filched. "... What?" he began. "What's the matter Sasori-Danna?". Sasori took out a small scroll and unsnapped the seal "Leader-sama, he contacted us..." Sasori said as he lyed the scroll out on the ground. Deidara wobbled to his Danna and crouched next to him.

Soon a small holographic figure of Leader appeared on the scroll _(this is like a contacting scroll. I don't know if they have such things but in this story they do!_). "Sasori, Deidara. You've obtained the scroll yes?" the mini holographic of Leader asked sternly. "Yes Leader-sama, it's right here" Sasori said as he showed the scroll to the holographic figure. "Well done. I have something to present to you once you get back, be quick at it" the holographic Leader said before it '_frizzed_' away and disappeared.

Deidara turned his head to Sasori as Sasori turned his eyes to him. "What do you think he means hmm?" Deidara asked. Sasori rose to his feet and rolled back the scroll into its proper form. "Only one way to find out..." Sasori said, putting the rain hat back on Hiruko and getting back inside the puppet then securely sealing it with him inside.

Deidara grabbed his own rain hat and placed it on his head. Him and Sasori began to walk to the Akatsuki hideout.

--At The Hideout--

Pein released a silent sigh. "Pein... Are you sure about this?" Konan asked. Both were in holographic form in the Akatsuki hideout, the only ones there, on the palms of the Sealing Statue. "I'm certain. I've recruited another Akatsuki member in here which causes Akatsuki to become uneven" Pein said, looking at Konan this time.

"Still, are you sure either one is capable of being in Akatsuki?" Konan asked with relaxed eyes. "Tobi, I am still unaware of his abilities but _Shi_... I know very well she's capable of being in Akatsuki..." Pein finished with a stern look.

--In the Rain Village--

The rain poured from the skies like never ending tears for the heavens (_Wow that sounded emo O.o)_, humming could be heard from a 'deck' of a Rain Village building. The person humming swigged their legs as they hung on the ledge of the deck indicating that they were sitting down on the 'deck'. The rain didn't reach their head since a part of the building above them was like a cover to the rain.

A Rain village ninja came upon the deck where the person was, a scratch line across his head protector. "Shi, Pein-sama wishes to see you..." was the ninjas calling. The person named Shi turned their head halfway to the ninja then looked ahead. "Really? Ni-sama wanting to talk to me without being forced?" was 'Shi's' reply.

'Shi' brushed their hair behind their back, turning to the ninja now. A slightly surprised look upon their face. 'Shi' put on glasses that was unseen at first to the ninja. "Must be important..."

* * *

That's it for now folks! Who is this Shi? What is Pein going to present to Sasori and Deidara? Find out next time!

Please review or message.


	3. I Can't Say

LTU: My story has gotten some attention to and I'm very grateful _bow_.

Disclaimer: Take a WILD guess if I own Naruto...

**Another Note/ Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling...also since I presume alot of girls are going to be reading this than guys. I'll put it as if YOU, my reader, is Shi. Don't like it then get the hell outta here...

**

* * *

**

**Keep On Living Sasori**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 3: I Can't Say**

_But where's your-_

Sasori and Deidara dashed through the forest they had to go through to get to the Akatsuki lair. "What Leader-sama has to present to us...it's kinda bugging me hmm" Deidara said, still dashing forward without looking at Sasori. Sasori slightly looked at his partner before looking ahead of their path. "What makes you say that?"

Deidara slightly shrugged. "...I dunno. I just have this feeling in my stomach, and it ain't a good sign hmm". Sasori looked at him a little confused. "Are you sure it just isn't you needing to-" "AH! WAIT A SEC!". Sasori immediately stopped and looked at his partner, seeing him bent over a bush...hurling noises could be heard. "Ugh..." Deidara stated while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I guess that was the reason being my stomach felt weird hmm..." Deidara said looking at his stomach as if it had a mind of it's own. "Let's just keep moving on..." Sasori said with those blue depression lines over his head.

--Somewhere Else In The Forest--

You panted as you lept from tree branch to tree branch to the Akatsuki hideout. "_I still wonder what Ni-sama wants of me...especially inside his organization..." _you thought a little concerned. You took a strong leap from a tree branch doggy style making you skip some other branches that could have been a possible jumping spot. "Ahhh, can't ask Ni-sama those kind of questions...they ought to be answered when I get ther-" you were cut off when an unexpected branch crashed into your stomach causing you to freeze there with a REALLY painful expression plastered on your face.

You fell on a wider tree branch below you, sprawled out on it with waterfall tears coming from your scratchy eyes. "That hurt...that really hurt" you whimpered like a innocent puppy.

--Back with Sasori and Deidara--

Deidara and Sasori landed on the river that was in front of the hideout. Deidara raised up a hand sign with a single hand making the boulder that blocked the entrance rise from its post, just high enough for the Akatsuki's to enter without crouching or ducking. Inside was silent, (_and dark of course)_ with the sealing statue . Deidara looked to his left and then his right...no one was there. "What the hell hm-" "HELLO!". Deidara released a scream of surprise and fell flat on his butt to the 'surpriser'. "WHAT THE FU-" "Hello people's! I suspect you two are the other member's Leader-sama was talking about!?" the surpriser chimed.

Sasori had the WTF face on as Deidara regained his balance. "Okay...WHO THE _BEEP _ARE YOU!?" Deidara yelled in the surpriser's face "Well I'm-" "That's enough". The surprisers sentence was cut off from a holographic Leader speaking and walking up to them. "Leader-sama!" the surpriser chimed. "Leader-sama, who is-" "Deidara Sasori, do you have to scroll?" Leader said, completely ignoring Deidara's cut off question. "Right here Leader-sama" Sasori responded calmly, handing the scroll to Leader.

As the holographic Leader touched it, it frizzed away, seemed to be appearing into where he is (_his formal self_). "Deidara, you will be paired up with Tobi now" Leader said, looking at Deidara directly. "wh...Wh...WHAT!?" screamed the blond. Sasori raised his head to Leader, confused wondering why his partner is being separated from him. "I have added two more members into Akatsuki, Deidara, as I said, you are to be teamed up with Tobi" Leader explained sternly.

"WHAT THE H3LL!?" Deidara screamed. "DON'T raise your voice at me Deidara..." Leader said with a cold glare. Deidara slightly relaxed while gritting his teeth staring at the ground. "Ohhh! So I'm paired up with you! Deidara was it? I'm Tobi Miss!" the surpriser, now Tobi, said gleefully. _"MISS!?" _"I AM NOT A GIRL HMM!!" Deidara nearly screamed while grabbing Tobi by the neckband shaking him about. "AHHHHH!!" screamed poor helpless Tobi.

"Leader-sama, if Deidara is going to be partnered up with...Tobi, then who am I to be with?" Sasori asked, looking at Leader with a straight face. "You are to be paired up with another member, Shi's new so you won't be familiar with her" Leader said looking back at Sasori. Sasori titled his head "She?" "_What's her actual name?" _(_Sasori thinks Leader is referring it to the word 'She' when her/your actual name is 'Shi'...sounds the same, is totally different_).

"She should've been here by now-" "I'M HERE!" Sasori and Leader looked up to where the voice came from. There they saw you. You slid through a hole in the high ceiling and sliding off the edge of the hideout making a dust trail follow you. You took a leap forward when you reached ground to be not far from Leader and Sasori.

(_It's going to be switching slightly point of views at times so message me if you get lost easy_)

Sasori studied you for a second (_not checking out pervs -.-_). Blonde hair you had that was covering your right eye (_reason explained later_) that reached your shoulder blades, glasses resting on your nose and behind your ears, brown eyes, light tan skin, feminine structure of the body of course (_the chest is a little small XD...and she's not fat_), she wore the same pants and socks as the Akatsuki did but a different shirt with a mini jacket. (_You/Shi is NOT a Mary Sue dammit! I don't want to hear anything about this on reviews or messages -x-)._

"Shi, you are to be partnered up with Sasori" Leader began. You looked at the slouching man Ni-sama has called Sasori, you slightly bowed/nodded your head. "Sasori, this is Shi. She is a elemental controller of the elements I give her. Be aware of that" Leader said to Sasori. Sasori only raised up his head a little more. "Shi, Sasori is a puppet master, the only and best in the Akatsuki" Leader said turning slightly to you.

You flinched at what you Ni-sama said, _puppet master!?_ "Ni-" "I don't want to hear anything of this Shi. It couldn't be helped" Leader stopped your protesting even before it was about to begin. You forced yourself to be silent as you looked at the ground to your side with a sad expression in your eyes. "Tobi, Deidara." Leader called out strictly.

The two named Tobi and Deidara stopped from what they, more like what the blond, was doing: Trying to hurt the other to a bloody pulp it seems. "Wait here, I will give you two your mission after I'm done with Shi's and Sasori's" Leader said before walking into another room with you and Sasori following. "ALRIGHT LEADER-SAMA!" Tobi, it would seem, chimed "STFU YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the second, Deidara yelled. Fist pounding flesh could be heard.

The door shut of the room. Your Ni-sama stood in front of you two, seeing only his side since he wasn't looking at either of you directly. "Your mission is to gain access to the Waterfall Village and gain some information on the 4-tailed beast. I know neither of you are stupid enough than to walk in just as you are right now, so you better find a way to disguise yourselves" Ni-sama spoke very clearly to the both of you, making different eye contact back and forth. "Yes N...Leader-sama, either one of us can do that" you spoke, almost blowing your Ni-sama's cover but successfully didn't.

"Is that all Leader-sama?" Sasori asked. Ni-sama now turned to both of you now. "If you can, try to find the location of the 4-tailed beast. Do not try to capture it if told so. Understand?" he spoke clearly again. "Hai" you responded. Sasori simply nodded. "Good, now move along. I'll be waiting for you two". You both bowed, Sasori left the room first. "Shi."

You halted in your tracks and looked at your Ni-sama over your shoulder. "Don't let what happened in the past affect you now. He's your partner. Remember that" Ni-sama said with a stern look within his eyes. You stared at him for a second until turning back ahead of you. "...Kay" you said sadly and left the room.

* * *

Hmmmm what reason does you/Shi have to be sad and what Is your "Ni-sama" talking about what happened in the past? FIND OUT IN LEH NEXT CHAPTER!

Please review or message.


	4. I Get So Weak

LTU: -headbanging to "_Paralyzer_" by **Finger Eleven**-...oh! Hi! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (duh) - -;

**Another Note/ Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling and sorry if it's hard to understand leh story...message me if I make it confusing...

**Keep On Living Sasori**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 4: I Get So Weak**

_**And I know**..._

_**There's nothing I can say**..._

_D...DAMN! First mission is already tough to complete..._Your body felt weak as you floated on the disturbed lake you were battling on, exhausted from the attacks a skilled Waterfall ANBU was injuring you with. You groaned as you forced yourself up again, panting as water streamed down your face as your hair "absorbed" some in it. "Some skilled ninja you are _(sarcasm)_, I haven't even used three jutsu's at the most" the ANBU said, cocking his head to the side a bit and pointing his katana at you. "You're all talk you skepto-freak..." you replied as you made hand signs quickly noticing he was charging at you. You took a deep breath to release your jutsu but couldn't even exclaim it as something pierced through you, making blood splatter on the water and dissolve as it went under.

--**1-3 Hours Before**--

"Why the hell should I listen to your orders!? Who made you the boss you piece of dog-peeded wood!?" you yelled at your new partner as you took a 3 minute break, you sipped from a wooden water bottle (_Yes, a wooden water bottle. I have no idea what they are actually called in Japan... So! If you don't know what I'm saying, type in Rukia Kuchiki at and when you find her profile you'll see what she's holding in her hand is a wooden water bottle thingy... Sooo GO DO IT PLEAZE!) _and wiped your mouth with your Akatsuki sleeve. Sasori had a stress mark invisible to your eyes since he was inside his puppet, "Reason being you brat, we can only go faster by MY orders so you better shut your mouth and follow what I say" Sasori said very strictly and making a glare be seen to your eyes. "Oh well excuse me Mr. I-have-no-life-since-I've-wasted-my-time-with-a-crap-load-of-puppets!" you yelled after taking a big chug of your water then throwing the empty bottle at him making it bounce on his slouched back.

Immediately, a metal scorpion tail charged at you from behind his cloak. You took a high jump and landed farther than an orginal back jump would be, this made Sasori a little confused. "Quite a fancy tail you got there you baka, but I can still take you down" you said, getting into a fighting stance. The metal scorpion tail withdrawn inside his cloak again and he just gave you a very cold glare that made your spine chill. "I would as hell love to kill you right now but then I'd be in hot water with Leader, so let's just get to the Waterfall village, you brat" was your partners only response as he trudged passed you then took off with quick jumps back in the tree. "HEY WAIT UP, YOU BAKA!" you yelled as you took a strong leap upwards and followed your partner.

A couple hours later and you two finally reached the Waterfall village, "I will gain access to where the information lies" Sasori said not taking a glance at you. "Then what the hell am I suppose to do!?" you yelled with bawled fists. "Wait here for me" was your partners only response as he walked inside the Waterfall village grounds and left you there in a invisible fire surrounding your body. "_You son of a ..." _you stopped your swear/rampaging thought before it could get any worse, by making the thinking becoming screaming, and just sighed and leaned against the wall of the great gate around the village. You lowered your gazed to the ground "_I still don't get it...if Nii-sama had me join Akatsuki along with another new member, why couldn't I just go with the other NEW member instead of this asshole here?" _You sighed while looking up, seeing a beautiful blue sky slightly detailed with white and grey clouds scattered upon it.

_"Beautiful and free those puffy clouds are, sigh...I wish __**I **__was a cloud..."(Some-what Shikamaru saying! XD) _You thought as you sat on your butt and brought one leg up while your other leg rested on the ground. Your mind drifted back to that horrid day as you relaxed yourself and closed your eyes. There you saw-

(Shi: No. _What do you mean no? _We are NOT having a flashback scene already in the **third **chapter! _Why not!?_ It's only the third chapter! Are you some kind of idiot to have the readers be stalled over a pointless scene that only gives a headache to our fellow readers!? _But this scene talks about your past! Readers will WANT to know the story behind you/themselves won't they!? _Well I'm not the type to be stalled by the flashbacks! Look at _**Naruto Abridged**_! They sure don't like flashbacks! _Well that's __**Naruto Abridged**__! This is your fanfiction! _**OKAY**! yeesh... ok, reader...yes you. Please tell some sense into this girl that flashbacks should not be made in the one digit chapters and should AT LEAST wait until the double digit numbers, please say so in the review or message box. _YOU CAN'T MAKE THE READERS AUTOMATICALLY THINK YOUR WAY! SHOUSH WHERE YOU ARE! -tackles her-_)

You slightly gasped as you heard something rumble through the Waterfall village. You quickly sat up and peeked through a gap between two beams of the gate, you saw some villagers run to one another asking what happened while others quickly ran to the cause of the rumble was. "_Hopefully that idiot didn't trigger that rumble..." _you thought with narrowed eyes. "Hey! Are you with him!?" you heard a voice behind you, you slightly turned around to see a Waterfall ninja glaring at you with a kunai pointed at your back. "Umm... BYE!" you yelled as you made a high jump in the air and did a twist as you barely missed the sharp points of the top beams of the gate and landed kneeling on one knee on the ground on the other side of the gate.

You must've been in a deep daze to notice that the gate doors were sealed shut so it was a good thing you used that high jump. "There's another one! Another one of the Akatsuki!" the ninja on the other side of the tall gates yelled and seemed to be running around the gates to find another entrance. "FUDGE!" you yelled as you quickly ran out of the open area of the Waterfall village and made a break for it through the village. _Arghhh! You stupid idiot! Where did you run off to to cause an uproar!? _you thought with gritted teeth at how stupid the puppeteer could be.

Even if it wasn't his fault you were pissed at him either way, you halted your feet causing dust from the ground to appear from your sudden stop. You looked around viciously looking for your partner when you came into a fork in the path. "Uhhh... This way!" you exclaimed to yourself as you took the path to the left. The ground underneath you became more mooshy and you felt your feet sink in the damp ground with every hard step you took. "Ewww..." you muttered as the dirt that clung to the bottom of your shoe looked like dog turd. You wiped it on a near by rock and continued running to where ever this path took you. You made a slight gasp as you stopped yourself again to see a beautiful waterfall and lake before your eyes.

"Oh wow..." you said as the mist brushed against your slightly sweaty face making some anger leave your face. "Maybe I missed a signpost that said 'Watefall this way'? Ah well..." you said to yourself as you scratched the back of your head and was about to head back but something caught you off guard as you turned around.

You felt a hard punch be brought to your cheek causing you to fly from the power and crash into the water. Millions of bubbles escaped your mouth as you coughed from the sudden experience and quickly swam your way up to the surface. You gasped for air as you finally felt air reach your nostrils and you got your chakra to balance you on the water's surface. But before you could react again, a kick was sent up your chin and a punch into your stomach making you spin and tumble on the water harshly. "Owwwwwwwwwach!" you groaned as you held your stomach and curled into a tight ball, "Oh I'm sorry, did I injure the poor baby?" you heard a mocking voice say behind your back.

You quickly got onto your feet and spun around to see a Waterfall ANBU stand gracefully on the water, "What did you say you -_beep_-er!?" you yelled pointing at him. "Hmm..." was all the ANBU replied while raising his katana that caught your eye. Immediatly, the ANBU appeared right infront of you and took a full slash to your stomach but you were able to react in time to jump far from the slash, only to have a small slit on your Akatsuki cloak. "Getting quick now aren't you?" the ANBU said as he charged at you again and missed a head shot since you dodged to the side and was able to punch the sucker in the stomach. He stumbled slightly but regained his composer and pointed his katana at you.

"A brat like you should be a good girl and surrender right now. We have some questions for you Akatsuki's to answer" he said sternly with a hidden glare behind his mask. "Heh, psycho" was your only reply, now it was the ANBU's turn to not react in time. In a quick breeze, you appeared in front of the ANBU in midair. You sent him a kick in the side of his head causing him to fall flat on the water surface but roll onto the side to dodge your bone-breaking punch. You quickly noticed his katana being sent towards you and you quickly dodged having a slit on your cheek and making it bleed. But what you didn't see coming was a punch sent straight towards your face and hit you straight on.

You felt your body flying and be plundged into the water, your body felt weak and your face hurt like hell.

--

And so here you were, having a katana being plunged into your rib cage causing blood to slightly gush out of the wound and making a thin trail of blood run from the corner of your mouth. You coughed as you lowered your head releasing more blood "So fragile women are.." the ANBU said. He harshly withdrew his katana making you scream in pain and sending a kick up your chin again making you crash and sink in the water again as you landed. You tried your best to swim to the top but the ANBU dove under water and threw five kunai's at you causing you to be sent farther down into the deep lake.

The ANBU sent you more hand-to-hand combat moves making you loose more air and to become more tired from your injuries. You felt your back come softly in contact with a smooth rock on the bottom but you got a hard impact on it as the ANBU slammed his side into you and stabbed through the cloth where your shoulder was. You were lucky enough it pierced the skin above the bone instead of the bone itself since you moved your shoulder down just in time for it, but it still stung like hell and some blood was appearing from it. _S-Son of a...argh I'm losing too much air... _you thought to yourself as your eye sight became weak and you glared at the ANBU pinning you down to the rock while sitting on your stomach.

You felt your lungs grow weak and you let out your last breath making an eruption of bubbles escape your mouth and was about to inhale the water, but you saw the ANBU move like he was having a seizure you saw something metal and shiny in the water that seemed to stab the ANBU but it was getting rather blurry, your eye sight, as you felt water fill your lungs.

* * *

Oh snape-a-doodle! Are you gonna make it!? What's this shiny metal thingy in the water!? Will random ANBU number 65 live to see his dearly beloved puppy, Steve, ever again!? Find out next time!

**Please review or message.**


	5. Untrusted

LTU: Meh poor baby has returned from the cold abyss from Best Buy and has returned home safely! I'm so proud! -hugs computer-... Oh hi! Sorry for my lack of update, reason being was pretty much said before so don't kill meh! -hides behind Mr. Snugglez- (my stuffed, horny bear XD FEAR HIM!!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware! And I'll try to make the titles of the chapters more understanding...heh heh XP (And this chapter will be from Sasori's POV)

**

* * *

**

Keep On Living Sasori

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 5: Untrusted**

_**To change that part...**_

_**To change that part...**_

_"I can't believe it...what an idiot she is..." _Sasori thought as he raised his scorpion tail from the water and seeing the dead body of the ANBU float atop of the water. He didn't see your body float up, he expect you drowned... crap. He heard something land behind him, he saw four Waterfall village ninja behind him as he turned Hiruko's head to the sound. "Stop where you are!" two of the ninja's yelled while getting weapons such as shuriken, kunais, ect. _Pathetic... _Sasori thought while opening Hiruko's mouth and making the poison coated needles fly at them, all were injured. So he wouldn't have the heavy thought of Leader killing him, Sasori turned back to the lake and dived the metal scorpion tail back into the water, searching for your body. He felt something solid, good thing he didn't poke it with his stinger... he then felt something long and metal attached into the body. _Must've been the weapon that ANBU used... _Sasori thought with no care in his mind, he ripped the long metal object and wrapped his tail around the body bringing above water.

_"Yep...she's an idiot..." _he thought once again as he saw your body dangle from the scorpion tail's grip, your hair was covering your face so he couldn't tell if you were really dead or alive. "ATTACK!" he heard a ninja yell as more reinforcements came to aid the previous ninjas. Sasori saw more throwing weapons charge at him and some even had explosive tags... wonderful. Sasori made Hiruko dodge at quick speed sending the kunais with explosive tags attached to them pierce the ground and an explosion following after that. He still kept firm grip on you... a bit too firm. He heard coughing coming from you seeing you spit out water and a little bit of blood following it. _Finally you're awake bitch... _Sasori thought as he took a quick glance at you, then turned his attention to the ninjas.

"Ughh... WHAT THE!? LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" he heard you yell and he felt a vibration go through his scorpion tail, he glared at you when he looked over his shoulder... Seeing you stab his scorpion tail repetitively with a kunai. "GYAH!" you yelled as he let go of you, causing your face to get a head start on crashing into the ground. "You ASSHO-" "Shut up, now's not the time to be bitching..." he replied, cutting your swear-affair off. He noticed you gripped your hands into tight fists while you hung your head low in anger. "_While she's sitting there being useless... I might as well take care of these pests..." _Sasori thought and turned his attention to the increased number of backup ninjas.

Before they could take a step closer, Sasori shot out Hiruko's arm that had the thing (_I don't know what it's called_) stored with poisoned needles, causing it to depart from Hiruko's arm and explode the poisoned needles in every direction causing all the ninjas to scream in pain as numerous needles pierced their body. Unseen to Sasori, you shot your head back up and saw the gruesome scene of the dying ninjas. Your pupils started to shake when a flashback suddenly emerged in your head, it was the same... Just the same as _HIS_ attack. "**NOOOO!!**" You screamed and threw your head down while clawing it with your tiny fingernails, Sasori turned his head to you in confusion but saw more ninjas coming, some throwing kunais with explosive tags attached to it.

_"Shit..." _Sasori quickly grabbed you with Hiruko's remaining arm and leaped high in the air dodging the explosion that was meant for both of you. He quickly landed back down to the ground with a harsh thud, due to Hiruko's weight. "LET GO OF ME, YOU -_beep_-ER!!" You screamed as you wretched your way out of Sasori's grasp. As you got a few feet away from him when backing away, Sasori clearly saw a terrified look upon your face. "What? Have you never saw a ninja die before your eyes?" Sasori asked in a annoyed, impatient tone.

"Your just the same! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!! Murderers who manipulate dead corpses, YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!!" you hollered at him while still backing away from him slowly and throwing your arms around. "SHUT UP! I don't have any idea why your acting like this, but now's not the time to get wet in between the legs!" Sasori yelled in frustration causing you to flinch.

"Our main prioridy is to get information about the 4-tailed beast. You can act like a little girl crying when we return to the hideout with the information!" He yelled sternly at you, watching you shake in your state. Suddenly, four ninjas appeared up in the air (_After jumping behind something in secret -.-_) and sent a fireball jutsu all at the same time. Sasori and you were forced to jump backwards in opposite directions so neither of you would get hit. "After them! Don't let them escape!" a ninja yelled as three ninjas charged at Sasori and the same amount of ninjas at you.

"Get the information, Brat! I can handle this!" Sasori yelled, still in frustration while attacking all of the ninjas with his scorpion tail. He saw you glared at him for a few seconds then dashed away from the battlefield, more backup ninjas then charged after her but where killed or stopped when Sasori slashed at all of them at the same time with Hiruko's tail.

_"Just get the job done, Brat..." _was Sasori's only thought while he attacked more ninja that came in for backup, only this time the numbers were increasing and these backup ninja were skilled.

**Your POV**

You panted as you continued to run down the Waterfall Village streets, cutting through crowds of innocent villagers that meant no threat to you. "_This fear..." _you thought with your eyes still huge with sweat trickling down your face, you almost lost balance as you stumbled at your own feet but quickly regained it and ran faster. "_It just won't go away! Why... WHY Nii-sama!? Why did you have to pair me up with him!?" _you screamed in your head with terror and slight anger in the thought.

'_That man started to walk up to you with his chakra strings attached to his fearsome puppets, smirking at you while he raised a finger, a puppet lunged at you..._'

"NOOOO!!" you screamed once again and fell to your knees clawing your forehead with just one hand, "Leave me alone... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" you screamed. What it seemed like, a huge wave of air erupted around your body and was sent off in every direction (_Since it was in a circular shape_) and destroyed anything it came in contact with, mostly buildings that collapsed from the air wave. You paid no heed to it, you knew what it was and it was normal to you. "Ah!" you said as you raised your head up and looked behind you.

You saw three waterfall ninjas... Well more like two waterfall ninjas and one ANBU land behind you from jumping on rooftops to get closer and faster to you it seemed. You glared at them and stood up to face them. "This is one of the Akatsuki?" one of the waterfall ninjas asked the ANBU, "_What are you STUPID!?" _you thought with blue depression lines underneath your uncovered-be-hair eye. The ANBU nodded and took the wind shuriken off his attachment from his back and took his stance.

The waterfall ninjas took a note to this and got into stances as well, you stood there... awaiting their attack. "**Water Style! Exploding Water Shockwave!**" one of the ninjas exclaimed and heaved back and seemed to burst an enourmous amount of water from his mouth (_Actual jutsu! Used by KIsame in NAruto vol. 29!_). You saw the huge waves of water nearly floodanything by it. Lucky for you, you jumped in the air just in time and spun your arms in a circle below you "_Form dangit!" _you growled in your head.

A wind sphere appeared under your body after spinning your arms many annoying times, "Alright!" you exclaimed and crotched/sat on the sphere balancing yourself (_Think of Aang's air sphere thing from Avatar: The Last Airbender_). "Wh-What was that!? She didn't even perform a jutsu!" the other ninja yelled while pointing at you as you stuck your tongue out and pulled the bottom part of your left eye lid at him in response. "It doesn't matter, continue to attack her" the ANBU merely responded as he jumped in the air after charging towards you and throwing his wind shuriken at you. "Whoa!" you yelled while barely missing the throwing weapon, having a slight problem controlling your air sphere.

The ANBU didn't wait any second, he threw kunais with explosive tags attached to them again at you causing you to be sent in a random direction from the explosion of the tags when they barely hit you. "WAH!" you exclaimed as you jumped off your sphere when a kunai was aimed straight towards the sphere, the kunai exploded and destroyed your air sphere.

"Nh...!" you said as you harshly regained balance on the remaining deep water from the jutsu that one ninja set off, you looked up too late. One of the ninjas sliced your cheek and part of your upper chest open right after you landed, "Heh!" you smirked when you were stumbling back a little. You pointed both of your arms to the ninja, one a fist while the other was open, and a wind current could be seen surrounding your arms thus shot at the ninja having him be greet by a sharp pain where the wind current hit him. "AH!" he yelled as he plunged at the water as a landing from his hit.

You made hand signs and held the tiger hand sign infront of your face "Here's where it gets interesting!"

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! I'm sorry again for the lack of update, my sister's here and she wants to get on as soon as I'm done here so I have limited time on the computer... Thus making it harder to update faster. I'M SORRY! PLEASE KEEP READING THIS STORY!

**Please review or update.**


	6. My True Power

LTU: Hi everybody! I'm on a slight writers block so apologizes if this chapter sounds choppy by any means! (Reason for such a late update, sorry! T.T)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware!

**

* * *

**

Keep On Living Sasori

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 6: My True Power**

_**To change...**_

"**Air Style: Cry Of The Dragon's Wing**!!" You exclaimed and bursted out a large amount of air/chakra from your mouth, causing one of the ninjas to be sent flying. The ANBU and the other remaining ninja made all their chakra gather to their feet to make them stay in place on the water with a strong connection to their chakra. Your jutsu finally finished when you ran out of air from that breath, you quickly swung one of your arms in a large, narrow oval shape. Your chakra and the air formed a oval air blade as you continued to move your arm in that shape. "TAKE THAT!" you exclaimed as you thrusts your arm forward at the ninja and ANBU, as if throwing a fast baseball. The air blade flew at high speed at the ninja and ANBU. "Ack!" the ANBU had his stomach sliced mildly when he tried to dodge the air blade but it swerved and got him. "Jima-san!" the ninja exclaimed and ran to the injured ANBU who has on his butt, clawing his new wound.

You took this advantage to keep going to your destination, running away from the distracted ninjas. _"I have to keep going, Nii-sama will be enraged if this mission is a failure" _you thought clearly as you continued to run down the Waterfall Village streets, slightly tripping if an unexpected bump or rock came anywhere. _"Hopefully... he will play his part in this mission as well" _your final thought echoing through your head as you had a slight glare on your facial expression, lowering your head when your thought ended.

**Sasori's POV**

Using Hiruko's scorpion tail as an advantage, Sasori sliced a deep gash in the stomachs of the row of ninjas charging at him. _"All too easy..." _Sasori thought, withdrawing the blood splattered tail, he suddenly felt something about to attack him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see three Waterfall ninjas jump up behind him and throw many throwing weapons at him. He ricocheted them or blocked the weapons with Hiruko's tail, though some got stuck on the surface of Hiruko's shell. He opened the puppets mouth to make a ton of needles shoot at the ninjas with blinding speed, all were injured and fell to the ground paralyzed from the poison the needles were drenched in. _"I shouldn't waste time here, I have to catch up to the Brat if she does anything stupid..." _Sasori thought while making Hiruko run from the place he was once standing on. He knocked any villagers that came in his way to the side or flinging them up in the air (_That's not very nice T.T_), once he exited the crowded street and was now on an empty one something caught his eye at the last minute.

A wind shuriken got in his back after it came hurling itself towards him, Sasori then noticed the wind shuriken had a explosive tag attached to it "_Shit..._".

An explosion erupted (_Not a large one though_) and it sent Hiruko flying in the air, crashing into the hard ground making his right arm break off its attachment to his body and there was a large crack on his back where the face that had the scorpion tail coming out of. "That was a close call..." Sasori said to himself, forcing Hiruko to stand on his feet rather on his side. "_If I hadn't rip that wind shuriken out of Hiruko's back and thrown it even just a second ago... it would've been the end for me_" the thought would've made Sasori shiver just a little if the puppeteer wasn't a puppet himself. He could hear and feel a rumble makes its vibration through out the part of the village he was in, he turned Hiruko's head to see dirt fall from being sent up in the sky, from the explosion, and smoke coming from another part of the village not far from him.

He sighed, "_Why am I always paired up with the idiots that love blowing up things...?_" He thought in anger as he quickly ran to where the explosion erupted.

**Your POV**

You breathed in and out very fast and heavily, clinging to a tree that was behind you. A deep crater was just ten feet from you as the smoke from the explosion cleared, "_H-Holy sheep, these guys are serious in killing me...!_" you thought with huge eyes and biting your lip while some sweat trickled down your face. You gasped as you heard something being drawn back, you looked up to see the same Waterfall ninja that attacked you draw back her arrow with another explosive tag on it. But she didn't summon a jutsu of any such so you guess this time there wont be an explosion as big as before. "Die!" she yelled and released her arrow, "AH!" you yelped as you jumped out of the way of the arrow, causing it to hit the (_poor and innocent_) tree you were clinging to.

You did a summer-salt before you crashed into the ground, ending up crouching on your feet. You immediately rise, getting ready to fight or run, but suddenly a water whip wrapped around you unexpected and grabbed a hold of you tightly. "Ow!" you yelled and looked to see if you could spot the person who now had a hold of you. You saw another Waterfall ninja, only this time male, having a tight grip on the other end of the water grip. "PERVERT!" you yelled while tugging at the water whip, trying to get free with all your might. When you couldn't get free or loose, you growled in anger as the male ninja was pulling his end of the water whip, trying to hold you in place. An idea popped in your head, "Ah...Ah! ACHOO!!" you released a large and strong sneeze, forcing some of your chakra to shoot from your mouth to the Waterfall ninja who released you from the unexpected blow and caused you to fly back from the wind blow.

"Ouch!" you yelled when you hit the side of a building, groaning when you sat up, rubbing the back of your head. The water had no more chakra in it, causing it to fall on your cloak, making the part where you were caught in completely soaked. "Oh c'mon!" you yelled in frustration, "Meep!" you squeaked when you heard that earlier female Waterfall ninja release another arrow at you when you were unguarded. You lunged out of the way again, having the arrow explode the building side. "Sheesh!" you yelled and ran from the female ninja as fast as you could. "_Building. Building. BUILDING. __**BUILDING**__. DANG IT WHERE DO THEY HAVE THE STUPID INFORMATION ABOUT THE TAILED BEAST!?"_ you screamed inside your head as you continued to run down the village streets, hoping to find anything that would have an answer to your thought.

You did a quick second thought and barged in a building, slamming the door behind you, hoping that the Waterfall ninja would think you were still running and turned around a corner and disappeared. You heard footsteps quickly past by the closed door you were behind, they became faint until you couldn't hear them at all, you let out a deep breath. You looked up after letting that deep breath out... there were male Waterfall ninjas all over the room you were in, perhaps a guys lounge?

"...Oops" You said, noticing that they were getting into battle stances and some grabbing kunais, shurikens, and other throwing objects that could make blood spurt on the human body. You inhaled a deep breath and shot your arms out forward after withdrawing them back, a huge gust of wind bursted from your palms and blew the ninjas back, causing some to hit the wall harshly or just fly into the next room after breaking through the door that was the only exit out of the room you all were in (_besides the door you came in_). You ran through the broken down door and ran into any direction in the corridor that lead away from the Waterfall ninjas. You later found yourself in a large open space room, it had a couple hallways upon its side that were in different directions.

"Hmm...which one should I take...?" you asked yourself, walking to the center of the large room, taking a better look at all the hallways and what it showed down their halls. "Destroy the Akatsuki in that room!!" you heard some shout making you flinch. You felt and heard a rumble inside the room you were in. You looked up to see the ceiling collapse and its fall heading towards you. "MOTHER _-beep_-ER!!" You screamed and ran into one of the closest hallways near you, just barely getting squashed from the falling ceiling that destroyed the room and blocked the path behind you (_Your only choice now is to go down the hallway you ran into_).

**Sasori's POV**

"What the -**censored**- did she just do...?" Sasori said in a great stage of anger when he approached a rather large building that had part of it destroyed. He made Hiruko move closer to the building and its wreckage, he saw some ninjas dead from the collapse... must've not gotten out in time. "_We're causing up too much of a commotion, at this rate we'll have the Waterfall ninjas on our tail as well..." _Sasori thought in bitter anger. He heard running feet behind him, he turned Hiruko's head to see more waterfall ninja run at him. He let out an annoyed sigh and slashed their stomach open with one swipe with Hiruko's tail. "I'm getting sick and tired of this... ah well... if you want something right you've gotta do it yourself..." He made a last remark before running from the building and to where the possible information was held.

**Your POV ( **_**I'm sorry I gave you such little screen time Sasori-san! D8**_** )**

You panting echoed in the narrow hallway you continued to run down upon. You made quick turns if a corner could be seen coming up, "_Please oh PLEASE let the information be held somewhere near here dammit!_" you cried in you head while gritting your teeth. You skidded to a stop when you came across a fork in the hallway. You panted while looking at the two hallways "Nghhhhh" you whined and made hand signs. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Soon enough a clone poofed beside you after a cloud puff erupted beside you. "Kay, you go that way I'll go this way" you instructed the clone, pointing to the hallway where your clone was going into. "Roger!" she said, making a salute stance with a wide smile, she ran into the hallway way from your view.

You blew a hair strand out of your left eyes view before running into the hallway your clone did not enter. "Wh-Wha...?" you started getting slightly dizzy and your running slowed down a bit. It smelled strange when you went deeper into the hallway, like some rubbing alchol odor was emerging from the depth of the hallway. "Ughhh" you groaned and covered your mouth and nose with your hand. "_Find anything yet?_" your clone spoke in your mind with question. "_I'm getting this strange odor coming from the hallway I'm entering...what about you...?_" you thought back to your clone screwing your eyes shut from the strange smell of the odor growing stronger with every step. "_Roger that I'll- _" "ARGHH!"

You clamped your ears shut though it did you no good. You suddenly heard a large static screech ring in your ears, telling you that your clone has been destroyed. "Well she's a goner..." you said aloud, fingering your ear, feeling as if something was stuck in there. "I could turn back and go to the hallway she went into, if she was destroyed then something might've been important down that hallway...though, this strange smell is making me very curious..." at the end of your sentence you shrugged and continued to run down the hallway where the strange odor grew stronger and stronger.

**Sasori's POV ( **_**sorry I keep switching around alot**_** )**

"_She's Goddamn lucky that wasn't the real her..._" Sasori thought was he withdrew Hiruko's tail from the spot where he stabbed that clone of his new partner. "_Sheesh, not knowing what the idiot would do, she'd probably try to take everything in her hands...God I hate this..._" Sasori had an enormous amount of anger arise in his, causing him to act subconsciously force Hiruko's tail to crash into the hallway wall closest to him. "_Better find her quick..._" Sasori thought in disgust and made Hiruko run faster down the small hallway where Hiruko hardly fitted in.

**Your POV**

You coughed like crazy once you entered a rom that had a lime green mist going through it, you could hardly breathe and the odor was so strong it made your eyes water. "_Wh-What is this!? An experiment room!?" _you thought loudly inside your head_. _"_This odor is over powering! I can't stay in here too long..._" you thought as you wobbly proceded into the 'experiment room'. "Ughhh..." you groaned as you felt a headache arising when you took a deep breath in, "_Let's see...is there any useful information...?_" you asked yourself, looking at the desks with books open and papers scattered everywhere. "_This mess looks recent, could someone have broken into here before me and the b#st#rd came into the village...?_" you thought with curiosity. You walked to one of the desks that was closest to you, you examined it quickly. "Here it is!" you said aloud and grabbed a book with some of its pages falling out and looked closely at it.

"... 'In the grounds of the Cloud Village is where the 5 tailed beast lies, they say that it's body host is in the form of a young child but its gender is unspecified. Thee tailed beast supposedly control metal or iron, a great connection to the other tailed beast who controls earth.' Yada, yada yada..." you said as it began to talk more about boring stuff rather than the 5 tailed beast. "_So The tailed beast is in the Cloud Village...we better head back to HQ, to report this to nii-"_You sensed something being charged at you from behind to see a silver flash when you looked over your shoulder. "KYAH!" you yelped as you jumped out of the way, having the silver flash strike the table where the book fell upon and now was scattered on the floor (_Its pages were ruined and falling out_).

"WHAT THE HELL!?" you asked to the person who withdrew, what was now, a scorpion tail back to its body. You fool, what have you done in HERE this time...!?" your partner said with his glare never leaving. "Hey! I wasn't the one who made this mess! This wreckage was already here when I entered this room!" you replied back in a fierce tone. "You don't have any idea what burden will come upon us because of your screw up on this mission..." Sasori said, raising the metal scorpion tail higher. "Screw up!? Unlike you, I actually FOUND some USEFUL information on the 5 tailed beast!!" you screamed, glaring while grabbing a wind shuriken inside your Akatsuki cloak.

"They're both in there! Destroy them inside the room!" a voice reached both of your ears. You wobbled as an eruption bursted in the room, and once you looked up, the ceiling was collasping on top of you (_again_). "Hurry to the exit!" you yelled as you ran past your partner to the entrance/exit of the room, who quickly followed. You coughed like crazy as you began to pant and inhale the lime green mist crap, you screamed for a split second in surprise when a large boulder nearly crushed you if you took a step further in your running (_Which halted you from running_). "_Not good...!!"_you screamed in your head when the boulder blocked both of your way out. The ceiling had completely collapsed, the room was destroyed with all of its information and prisoners inside it.

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

IS IT THE END!?

No of course not, it'd be a cheap fanfict if the story was to end right here XD. I apologize for the very VERY late update on this story and for my other stories. I just only find it fair to update on each of my stories every time I come up with a new chapter with another story :\

Thank you for reading! STAY WITH ME FOLKS!

**Please review or message.**


End file.
